ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Unlatibility: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Reborn/Episode Guide
This is the episode guide. Season 1 Episode 1: Legendary Goku Reborn A legendary saiyan Goku he alternated of Piccolo and Gohan, from after teleport to the empty universe off, legendary Goku meets neo-evolved Goku to help battle. See: Legendary Goku and Neo-Evolved Goku vs. Aerotic Goku and Jumping Goku on his later. Episode 2: Full Trooble A legendary Ben and teenage Ben are arrive the dimensionally he could stop Savage Goku is. Episode 3: Myvi's Unitson Tagline: Perodua Myvi's Unitson - In the present, Ben, Ester, and Rook have to destroyed Max's Plumbering after could to stop Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Aegis by possessed Unitson. Episode 4: Satelite of the Data Ben and Ester after going to find the Evil Gwen to the mana always. Episode 5: Powered of Evil Gwen's Returns: Part 1 Ben, Kevin, Rook, and Ester to attack and importivement to the Evil Gwen. Episode 6: Powered of Evil Gwen's Returns: Part 2 Evil Gwen after been turns to defeat from Ben's Team and invade the destroy to Earth. Episode 7: Alza's Reveration I Tagline: Perodua Alza's Reveration I - After the unison after Evil Malware returns to the Plumbers's Base to Plumbers ahead to stopped. Episode 8: Kidding Car and the Don't Rook after meets a kidding Rook Da to the don't Ben have a alien removed. Episode 9: Too And Too Hard Ben after uses Four Arms his hot. Episode 10: Alza's Reveration II Tagline: Perodua Alza's Reveration II - Evil Malware after destroyed to Earth and even his attack Ben. Season 2 Episode 1: Reveration Dimension Ben uses Clockwork to dimension with Reveration, with good to meets unnamed Ben also called SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 in the Reveration his to SoulWeaver friends. Also in Trivia, the Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 his gifting called crossover is chrismas have Master SoulWeaver. Episode 2: Alza's Reveration III Tagline: Perodua Alza's Reveration III - In the SoulWeaver's future, SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 and his SoulWeaver friends to told Ben get transported to Rook and Ester, able to find the Khyber and his dog. Episode 3: Turbines the SoulWeaver After Turbines arrives to even Evil Malware to possess to SoulWeaver from absorbing ChaosWeaver to defeat the Ben. Episode 4: Khyber's Returns Resolution (Part 1) Khyber and his pet to find the Ben were to defeat him. Episode 5: Alza's Reveration IV (Part 2) Tagline: Perodua Alza's Reveration IV - After Ben was defeated to Khyber, SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 was absorbs the change elementals. Episode 6: Viva's Resolution I Tagline: Perodua Viva's Resolution I - SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 and his SoulWeaver friends, Ben and Rook to get find the mercy. Episode 7: Atrea Resolutions Ben also uses Clockwork teleports to Atrea, with good to meets from Riftwalker, Ascendant, and Cryptic forms also Perodua Viva's forms and his friends. Also in Trivia, the Atrea forms of Perodua Viva his gifting called crossover is future have Riftwalker, Ascendant, and Cryptic. Episode 8: Dishart Returns The Atrea forms of Perodua Viva, Ben, and SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 after to stop his Dishart. Episode 9: Tucson's Reborn Tagline: Hyundai Tucson's Reborn - the Atrea forms of Perodua Viva, Ben, and SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 to meet and stop his Tuscon. Episode 10: Viva's Resolution II Tagline: Perodua Viva's Resolution II - the Atrea forms of Perodua Viva, to lost his Riftwalker and Ascendant too and thanks to Ben as Grey Matter to repairing. Season 3 Episode 1: Atrea Destroyed Matimation (Part 1) Evil Malware after destroyed from Atrea and his SoulWeaver's future to Earth, at from Dimension 25 to Ben and Sevenseven after urgented SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 and Atrea forms of Perodua Viva to Ben have told Tetrax. Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X4 the first of Tetrax, Jetvito the second of Tetrax, and Robiha the third of Tetrax over that Ben just a same time. Ben (Dimension 25) and SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (SoulWeaver's Dimension) over was Ben's Omnitrix and SoulWeaver's Hood. Episode 2: Viva's Resolution III (Part 2) Tagline: Perodua Viva's Resolution III - SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 tolding Ben and Sevenseven after Azmuth giving his Omnitrix, but Evil Malware to destroy the universe but SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 could stop them. Also in Trivia, Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2, Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X2, and Neo-Evolved Ascendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X2 have both powers of Alz'ein, Isiri, and Etaos was absorbed to Evil Malware off and over Ben and Sevenseven will be absorbed to Evil Malware. Episode 3: Alza's Reveration V (Part 3) Tagline: Perodua Alza's Reveration V - SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 and Ben was could stop Evil Malware. Ben screams "I NOT WHAT STOP EVERYTHING?!" when after Ben stops into Cryptic, Riftwalker, and Ascendant to defeated Malware. Note: SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 and Ben will be appear in timeline of SoulWeaver's past. Episode 4: Myvi's Revolution I Tagline: Perodua Myvi's Revolution I - SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 and Ben teleports to the SoulWeaver's past. Episode 5: Meets the Past In the Atrea's future, Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2, Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X2, and Neo-Evolved Ascendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X2 after to could Ben and SoulWeaver Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 have too hard. Movie: Ben 10 Unlatibility: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Reborn - Viva ELITE: To The Reborn I Tagline: Perodua Viva ELITE: To The Reborn I - Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2, Neo-Evolved Riftwalker Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis X2, and Neo-Evolved Ascendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X2 over find other the Galvan Prime XII. Episode 6: TBA Category:Episodes